Chapters of Life
by MoonLight5
Summary: Hermione thinks that she will be having a GREAT year at Hogwarts. But she was wrong, REALLY wrong!
1. Books, There not a big deal

Chapters of Life  
  
MoonLight: This is my second attempt of a fic! Hopefully you all like it :D  
  
Chapter one,  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, thinking. She didn't know what about, but she was just thinking. She had just finished her 4th year at Hogwarts and everything was so confusing. Her mum and dad were yelling at each other all the time, her 11 year old sister, Andrea, was always bothering her with everything. Like questions about Hogwarts,  
  
"Hermione? What does Hogwarts look like?" or  
  
"Hermione? When will it be time to go?"  
  
Hermione was always good to her sister, she loved her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for her parents to brake up. But it was very possible for them to do so. Every morning,  
  
"Stewart! I thought you were going to make breakfast! I have to go to work!" or  
  
"Mackenzie! You know better then to take my things!"  
  
Hermione sighed. How could her life get any worse? She took her book and went to Andrea's room,  
  
"Anya? Wanna go outside? We can read together!"  
  
"Sure," She took her book also and headed down the hall.  
  
"Hermione, Andrea? Where are you going?" Asked their overprotective mother.  
  
"Just outside to read!" they said together.  
  
"Ok, be careful!" She called out.  
  
"We will" They replied.  
  
Hermione held open the door for Andrea. They walked over to their favorite place to read, the giant oak tree. Hermione read,  
  
5th year potions, chapter 1, To make a love potion, you must always be careful. For one little mistake, your victim may be poisoned. For example, if you put lace wings in instead of Mice wings, you may have a problem. So read these ingredients carefully, 5 Mice wings 3 Nucampio leafs 2 drops of Makener oil 2 Pig eyes Directions: In your cauldron, place the Nucampio leafs down flat on the bottom. Then, lay the mice wings on top. Next, put the drops in the cauldron, followed by the pig eyes. Mix for 10 minutes. Put it in some pumpkin juice and serve it to your love, he/she will fall for you in no time!  
  
Andrea read,  
  
Hogwarts-A history, Chapter 1,  
  
Hogwarts is made up of 4 different houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Salazar Slytherin was the sly one, who was not very kind. Rowena Ravenclaw, was intelligent, who was very kind to others. Gordric Gryffindor, who was very brave and kind. Finally, their was Helga Hufflepuff, a very loyal person, who was also very kind. While building Hogwarts, Slytherin decided to make it an all pure blood school. But they did not agree, it was finally an all wizard and witch school. Afterwards, Slytherin decided to build a cave, not just an ordinary cave, but a Chamber. After he was finished, he had named it the "Chamber of Secrets". For years and years, people have searched the whole school, but none of them were successful on finding the secret chamber. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, the language of a snake, so he used this ability as an advantage. Salazar used a password to get to the Chamber, but the password was disguised in parseltongue, and only the true heir of Slytherin could have access to the chamber and control the beast. That beast was claimed to live inside it. The beats some claimed to wonder inside the battered walls of this deadly chamber was believed to be a "basilisk". A giant snake that with one look of its yellow eyes could kill you. Hogwarts is full of magical surprises. For instance, the ceiling in the great hall isn't real, you know. It's just enchanted to suit the occasion. As you walk down a hall, you may come across some knight, they MAY follow you or turn their head to look at you. Please consider this normal. When you walk down a hall, torches will light up to guide your way. Please pay attention to these, they are very important!  
  
Andrea was amazed!  
  
"So this is what Hogwarts is all about!" thought Andrea. But before Andrea could say anymore, her mum called out to her,  
  
"Andrea, Hermione! Time to come and pack your school bags!"  
  
"Coming mum!" They squealed. They couldn't wait to go to school. But Hermione had one problem, Draco.  
  
MoonLight: Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. The Dream

MoonLight: Thanks to all the reviewers! Loves you all!  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
Hermione and Andrea ran into the house as fast as they could. They scrambled into their rooms and packed their bags. That night, Hermione lay on her bed, thinking (again). She loved to think, it was like her hobby. This time she was thinking about pleasant things. Like her sister, and how much fun they were going to have at Hogwarts. But then, Hermione fell asleep, ~*~*~*~*~*HERMIONE'S DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Granger, Andrea." Andrea sprinted toward the 3-legged stool and sat under the hat.  
  
"Hmm" Said the hat, wondering what house would better suit Andrea. Almost 3 minutes had passed and then finally,  
  
"Hufflepuff!" screamed the hat. But then the sorting hat did something strange. Andrea sat on the stool, waiting. She was too scared to move. Sparks had flown out of the hat. Andrea remembered something a book that she had read. It said:  
  
Whenever the sorting hat had chosen the wrong house for a student, sparks will fly from the tip of the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Yelled the hat. But there were still sparks.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Still sparks.  
  
"Slytherin!" Instantly the sparks stopped. The Slytherin table screamed with delight, except for Malfoy.  
  
"This can't be!" said Hermione, "She is not a pure-blood!" (Why would Hermione call her sister a mud-blood if she's one also?) *~*~*~*~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione shoot up. She didn't understand it. Why would her sister be in Slytherin if it was only for pure-bloods? But it was only a dream. Hermione went back to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, Andrea, time to get up! The Hogwarts Express leaves in 2 hours!  
  
Andrea got up and got a quick shower, Hermione did the same.  
  
They quickly ate their breakfast and drove to Kings Cross. Hermione and Andrea said their goodbyes and went through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. So they were going to platform 9 and ¾ (doesn't everyone know that?) As soon as the platform was visible, Hermione say Ron and Harry down by the train. She grabbed Andreas hand and yanked her over to them.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron." Said Hermione excitedly, "You didn't send me any owls since last year!"  
  
"Oh, erm" Said Ron. Harry nudged him.  
  
"We were erm; our owls were in the parlor, getting, erm, there feathers cleaned!" Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
Suddenly Hedwig came form out of nowhere with her feathers dirty as ever.  
  
"Oh," Said Andrea, "What a great job they did on her wings!"  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Hi Anya!" Said Ron, "Didn't see you there!"  
  
Harry and Ron knew Andrea because when Hermione had visited Ron's house, Andrea came over with Hermione.  
  
*TOOT*  
  
"Oh! Common Anya," Said her sister, "we need to go!"  
  
Andrea screamed with joy.  
  
MoonLight: There's another chapter! Please review! Thanks! Loves yall! 


	3. The ride to Hogwarts

MoonLight: Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Chapter 3,  
  
"Here's an empty compartment!" Andrea called out down the hall, quite pleased with herself. Harry, Ron and Hermione darted toward it so that nobody would steal it, even though Andrea was already sitting on one of the chairs inside the compartment. Hermione took a seat next to Andrea and the boys slumped down on some seats nearby.  
  
"So, Harry, Ron, how was your summer?" Said Hermione, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Good," Said Harry.  
  
"Fine," Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, come one boys, I know something exciting had to happen!" Andrea said.  
  
"Well," Said Ron. Harry nodded at him, signaling that it was OK to tell them.  
  
"Wewenttoaplacecalledmagicmarineanditwassocool. Thenwewentonsomeridesandgotchocolatecandythatwassortalikecotoncandy, butitwasn't!" Said Ron, so fast that the girls didn't even have a chance to blink.  
  
"Err, could you repeat that?" asked the clueless sisters.  
  
"We went to, got that?"  
  
"Yes!" said Andrea quite annoyed.  
  
"We went to a place called magic marine and it was so cool. Then we went on some rides and got chocolate candy that was sorta like cotton candy, but it wasn't!" Ron repeated, this time, 2 days had passed since he started. (Not really, it's just an expression)  
  
"Oh!" Said Hermione, now that she actually understood Ron's words, "That must've been a lot of fun!"  
  
"Yeah! Fun!" Andrea said dully. She hoped that it would've been more exciting than going on a ride and then eating afterwards. It was just like Ron to pig out. That's probably what he was known for to all the Gryffindors.  
  
"Lucious is a genius!" Said a familiar voice that was none other than Malfoys. "AH! Look who we have here!" He said, once finding their compartment, "1 weasel, 1 pothead, 1 mud-blood and huh? Who is this?"  
  
"This is my sister Andrea, Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Let me try this again, 1 weasel, 1 pothead and 2 mud-bloods!"  
  
"Give it up, Malfoy! Or I'll, I'll!" Said Ron, making firsts at Draco. He always stood up for his friends, but in the end, he usually ending up with his head stuck in a trash can.  
  
"Oh! I'm SO scared! Come on Crabbe, Goyle, we need to get away from the weasel before he hurts us!" Said Malfoy, he was gone, laughter could be heard down the hall, everyone had obviously heard the conversation.  
  
*Shriek*  
  
"Come on guys, we don't want to miss the sorting!" Said Hermione to Ron and Harry while hugging her sister goodbye.  
  
"Good Luck!" Hermione whispered into Andrea's ear.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione!"  
  
MoonLight: There's another Chapter! Hope yall liked it! Please review, Thanks! 


	4. The sorting

MoonLight: Thanks to all the reviewers! Loves you all!  
  
Walking through the stony path seemed to take forever. Probably because the first years have to make it all the way across the lake. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her dream. What if that actually happened? She shook the thought out of her head. The sorting hat was never wrong.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, please step up and place the hat on your head." Said Prof. McGonagall, "Grenon, Alexander?"  
  
Alexander stepped up and sat under the hat,  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Jewling, Bradley!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Summers, Susie!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Rudner, Andrew!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
And then, finally, "Granger, Andrea!"  
  
Andrea nervously walked up to the main stage. She sat down, Mc Gonagall placed the hat on her head, and she waited.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine, But all of a sudden,  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Sparks flew from the hat, just like in the dream. Everyone seemed worried, but Andrea was calm, she probably thought that this is what happens to people who were sorted into Ravenclaw. So she took the hat off and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone stared at her. No one clapped for her! Andrea realized that the sparks couldn't be normal. She didn't know what to do. So instead of looking dumb, she walked back up onto the stage.  
  
"Ok, let's try this again" called our Mc Gonagall.  
  
Andrea sat under the hat once more, waiting.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
This tome no sparks flew from the hat and everyone seemed to notice. So, the Gryffindors cheered. Hermione's smile was as bright as ever and she was the hardest clapper.  
  
"Pass the chicken, please" Asked Andrea. Hermione passed Andrea some chicken. The rest of the super was pretty uneventful.  
  
When the Gryffindors made it up to the common room, the new prefect, Kathleen, whom Hermione hated because she had wanted to be prefect, said the password,  
  
"Boggart hunt" The fat lady's portrait swung open. The first years were in aw. They had never seen anything like the common room. It was all red, there was a fire place, their were desks for doing homework, their was everything imaginable. Andrea slumped on one of the couches and fell into a deep conversation with Hermione. It wasn't until 8:30 when the Gryffindors were making their way to bed. Hermione, Andrea, Ron and Harry decided that they should go to bed also.  
  
Before Andrea went to bed, she checked her timetable. She had transfiguration first thing on Monday. But she had nothing to worry about, today was Saturday, but not for long.  
  
When Andrea and Ron woke up, Hermione and Harry were already down to breakfast. So they quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to join them. But instead of finding the Hall nice and quiet, they found Hermione and Draco, on the Ravenclaw table, fighting, about something. Andrea and Ron made their way through the crowd. What they saw wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's robes were covered in blood and Malfoys were the same. When Andrea saw them, she tried to run toward Hermione, but Ron held her back.  
  
"Expelliarmous!" Shouted Hermione.  
  
"Expelliarmous!" Draco shouted back.  
  
Andrea couldn't believe it, her sister was dueling! She was good at it also. But, what if their parents found out? Hermione would be in a lot of trouble. And why weren't any of the professors there to stop the duel? Andrea stopped these questions. She needed to help her sister. So she forced herself out of Ron's arms and went up to the table where everyone was standing around. She got up, and pulled Hermione away.  
  
"What was that about, Hermione?" Asked Andrea while walking toward Dumbledore's office. (Andrea had read Hogwarts-A History Chapter 7 before they arrived in school)  
  
"Well, everything was going fine, and then Malfoy came over and challenged me to a duel because he wanted to see who was the best at making magic. But, of course, I think it was just to impress his dad." Said Hermione. Andrea nodded.  
  
When they got there, Andrea asked Hermione for the password. But Hermione had no clue. But she said,  
  
"I don't know, but Harry said something about the password being Dumbledore's favorite candy or one of his favorite candies."  
  
So Andrea tried some candies until she came up with,  
  
"Creamy Beans" And the gargoyle stretched out and the entrance to the office was visible. Hermione and Andrea walked up about 40 stairs until they came to a door. Hermione knocked on it.  
  
"One moment, please." Dumbledore said. He seemed to be talking to someone. 3 minutes later, "Come in"  
  
Andrea and Hermione walked into the room. They suddenly found out who Dumbledore was talking to. He was talking to Prof. Snape. This was not a good time to talk about Draco hurting someone else because Snape was obviously going to take Draco's side. But, it was serious and the look on Dumbledore's face spelled suspicion. He was wondering why Hermione's school robes were covered in blood.  
  
"Please excuse us professor, but this is really serious. Malfoy challenged Hermione to a duel. She couldn't refuse because he was going to hex her. Well, that's what she told me on the way here. So Hermione agreed. And then things got dirty. Then Ron and I arrived at the Great Hall. And then I took Hermione here. And now I'm telling you this story." Andrea took no breath while saying this, so she was quit out of breath, "Oh, professor? Why weren't there any adults in the Great Hall this morning?" 


	5. Authors Notes About Andrea Please read! ...

Authors Notes  
  
So far, you may wonder what Andrea looks like. Well, I forgot to put that in the story, so I'll tell you now. Andrea has straight brown hair, about down to her shoulders. She's about the height of Hermione when she first started school. She's skinny. (Like Hermione) She has Blue-green eyes and glasses. (Which she doesn't always wear) Andrea is based on a real person, my friend Andrea Moody (Sliver moon Serpent). Their personality is pretty much the same. She's nice, intelligent, brave (I had to put that in or else Andrea will kill me *Waves at Andrea innocently*) and she's also funny. Well, that's all I have to say now, Buh Bye! Oh, and please read the next authors notes because they are important.  
  
Thanks! Lots of Love,  
  
-MoonLight 


	6. Flitwick's Project

MoonLight: Thank you reviewers! I love you!  
  
Chapter 6 (counting the Authors notes),  
  
"Ah! Well, us professors were planning a field trip. We had asked the prefects to keep an eye on everyone. Obviously, they had not followed directions. Mrs. Granger (He was referring to Hermione) go to the hospital wing. And Servius, could you please fetch Draco for me, I believe he has some explaining to do."  
  
"But Prof-" Snape tried to argue.  
  
"NOW!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Snape obeyed Dumbledore and went out of the office to fetch Draco. Hermione left also, leaving Andrea and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Now, Mrs. Granger, I would like you to write a note to your parents, telling them what happened. Then I would like you to bring the letter to me and I will add on to it. The password is- Wait, you already know the password by now I expect. Please go up to the Gryffindor common room and write this now, thank you." And with that, Dumbledore was shooing out Andrea.  
  
As Andrea made her way to the Gryffindor common room, she wondered who would win this battle. Draco, he was always the winner, out of the Slytherins. Hermione was good at winning. She was always the winner. And with Dumbledore so kind, Draco didn't have a chance.  
  
When Andrea arrived in the common room, she found Harry and Ron, slouched on a couch.  
  
"Anya! What did Dumbledore say? Is Hermione OK?" Harry asked in a hurry.  
  
"Calm down Harry! Hermione's OK! Dumbledore just told me to write a note to my parents, that's all." Andrea said.  
  
The boys both had sudden relief. Everyone knows for a fact that Harry has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Andrea made her way up to the girl's dormitory. When she got to her desk, she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle. She dipped the feathery quill into the ink, and began to write: Dear Mom and Dad, I don't mean to alert you, or make you worried, but Hermione has been involved in a duel. You know that Malfoy that Hermione always talks about, and how he's mean? Well, he started the duel. And about half way through it got really dirty. And Hermione's robes are covered with blood. But she's OK now because she's in the hospital wing (The school hospital) at the moment. Everything will be fine,  
  
Andrea  
  
Andrea took the letter up to Dumbledore's office,  
  
"Creamy bean" She said. And the gargoyle awoke. A big set of staircases appeared and Andrea walked up them. When she came to the big door, Andrea heard some voices,  
  
"This behavior is not acceptable, this behavior is not acceptable. I will be notifying your parents about."  
  
Draco didn't care. His parents would be proud of him.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Mr. Malfoy, but I will be sure that you are punished for this. Thank you. You may go up to the Slytherin common room, please."  
  
Draco knew that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything drastic to him. Or at least he thought he wouldn't. So, he turned around and left. As he passed Andrea, he hissed,  
  
"Stupid Mud blood."  
  
Andrea ignored the comment. She knew that if she said something, he would've only gotten what he wanted. So Andrea walked into Dumbledore's office and sat on a chair behind the desk.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I believe you have classes to attend."  
  
Andrea sighed and went to her classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 weeks had passed and nothing important or exiting happened yet, until one morning,  
  
"Excuse me!" every head in the Hall turned to Dumbledore, "McGonagall and I have decided that there will be a school ball for the midterms, February 15th. Please find a partner. Girl and Girl, Boy and Boy, is acceptable." At this point, a lot of the people started to talk, "SILENCE!" they all fell silent, once more, "Now, please continue on with lunch, thank you very much."  
  
15 minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry were headed toward Charms. They couldn't help but to talk about the upcoming ball. But as soon as they reached the Charms class door, they suddenly remembered that they had Charms with the Slytherins. This took their happiness to a lower level.  
  
"Good Morning class, today I will assign you partners for a special project." Everyone sighed. "Now, now class, I'm sure this will be fun for everyone. Ok, each student assigned will be working will the opposite house." When he had said this, everyone groaned. The Gryffindors were especially worried. "Ok, here are the pairs,  
  
Seamus Finnegan and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Harry Potter and Gregory Goyle.  
  
Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco turned his head to glare at Hermione. Hermione stared back ,in loathing.  
  
"Great" thought Hermione, "The first project of the year, and I'm stuck with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Hermione sighed and tried not to think about it. 


	7. Harry and Ron What a mess

MoonLight: THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! Ok, I've started something, if you want the next chapter to be posted, there needs to be 5 more reviews!! Ok, just to let you know, Ok, on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 (counting the author's notes)  
  
Flitwick stared at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Is there a problem Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No" They said in unsent. They stared once more at each other and quickly turned to look at the professor.  
  
"Good, class dismissed"  
  
As Hermione made her way through the door, her bag slit in two. Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice so they slipped out. As soon as Flitwick had given her a new bag, she ran to catch up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I split my bag and I had to get a new one."  
  
"Oh! Sorry Hermes! We didn't see you!" Said Harry.  
  
"That's OK. Harry? I've been thinking, and.um.ah.err.. Ron could you go away for a second"  
  
"FINE!" Ron said angrily and he walked off and mumbled something that didn't sound very nice.  
  
"Ok, err, Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Err, would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Harry's face went red, flaming red.  
  
"NO! Don't blush now, Harry! Why do you always have to make a fool out of yourself?" Harry thought. Without wasting a second he said,  
  
"Ok, I would love too!" He said so fast so that he could get away from Hermione as soon as possible. He had always liked her. He had always wondered whether she liked him back. His dream had finally come true. Hermione had asked him too the dance! Harry didn't know how he was going to tell Ron this. Ron had always liked Hermione, ever since he had laid eyes on her.  
  
"Oh man, Ron is going to kill me!" Thought Harry. Oh well, it wasn't Harry's heart getting broken, was it?  
  
When Harry went up to the boy's dormitory that night, he looked over at Ron, lying on his bed. He still hadn't told Ron about him and Hermione, but he had to soon. He was obviously going to ask Hermione out, it was a known fact. Even Hermione, herself, knew this. But what Hermione didn't know was that Harry wasn't going to tell Ron about them until a couple of days.  
  
In the passed couple of weeks, Harry had been keeping an eye out for Ron, to see if he would pop the question. One day, Harry took his eye off Ron for one second and before he knew it.  
  
"Hermione, will you come to the school ball with me?"  
  
Hermione went red with fury. Her date hadn't told Ron about them. Some date he was. But Hermione liked Harry a lot, so Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm really sorry, but I've already asked Harry. We're going together"  
  
When Harry heard this, he wiped passed them as fast as he could, but Ron was faster. He pointed a finger at him and said after Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
"Harry! How could you!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He had mixed feelings. He was mad at Ron and he was mad at himself. Harry ran as fast as he could and then burst out into tears. He had broken his best friends heart. He knew it was over between Ron and himself.  
  
The next day was a plain old ordinary day. Nothing important happened. Exiting stuff only happened when Ron was around. Harry knew he would never have that feeling again. He wouldn't laugh with him or talk with him. I was over, completely over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MoonLight: Ok, I lied, I'm just too eager...Well, that's another chapter! 


	8. Read this, it's important

Ok, I'm going to post this a lot. But I refuse to go ahead with the fan fic until I get some more reviews. So, if you like this fic, please tell your friends about it. Cause I refuse to write until I have at least 20 reviews! 


End file.
